It Only Hurts
by MorbidAngelx07
Summary: Basically just a little brief about how Kurama is dealing with a breakup with Hiei from a while ago and about how he's 'gotten over it'. Not the greatest I could've done, but I was excited to write a story.


**It Only Hurts…**

**By: Akiko**

**Disclaimer:** **I do _NOT_ own any of these characters, as a matter of fact, I only wish I did. The characters in this story belong to Yoshiro Togashi. The song is 'It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing' and is sung by Shania Twain.**

**_Hope life's been good to you_**

**_Since you've been gone_**

**_I'm doin' fine now – I've finally moved on_**

**_It's not so bad – I'm not that sad._**

Kurama sat down on his bed and then sighed, flopping back down on it, his books spread out on the bed as well, just laying there and staring up at the ceiling. He finally picked his hand up and ran it through his crimson red hair, pushing it out of deep emerald green eyes.

He finally sat up and slipped off his bed, picking up the books on the covers of his bed. Walking over to the desk he placed them down and then glanced at the window before he shuck his head slightly. "What am I thinking, I've moved on…" he whispered to himself and left his room.

**_I'm not surprised just how well I've survived_**

**_I'm over the worst and I feel so alive_**

**_I can't complain – I'm free again_**

Kurama slipped out of his room and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, jumping a bit at seeing Hiei in his living room.

"Hello, Hiei," Kurama spoke softly and sat down on the couch. "Is there something you needed to talk to me about?" he asked, his emerald eyes watching the small fire demon.

"Just came to tell you that there's a mission coming up that we'll have to be involved in because the detective can't do it on his own and we all know how completely worthless that idiot that hangs around him is," he explained. "Get some training in, I know you haven't been working with that lately…" he told the fox and headed towards the front door, pausing a moment.

"Glad to know you've moved on, late thing I need is to be the thing you can't get over…" he said before he vanished out the door.

Kurama sat there and stared at the ground before standing up, staring at the door before walking back up the stairs and lying down on his bed and closing his eyes. He grabbed one of the pillows on his bed and hugged it close, his hair falling into his face and hiding his expression, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

**_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_**

**_My heart only breaks when it's beating_**

**_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_**

****

**_So, I hold my breath – to forget_**

'_Who said I've moved on…? Since when haven't I been lying to myself about that…?"_ he thought to himself, biting his bottom lip to try and fight back all his tears he felt.

**_Don't think I'm lyin' 'rough cryin' at night_**

**_There's no need to worry, I'm really all right_**

**_I've never looked back – as a matter of fact_**

Kurama finally sat up and wiped away his tears, shaking his head slightly and slipping off the bed, walking to the window and opening it up just as it started to pour rain outside. "How fitting…" he mumbled to himself. "Just great for training.." he sighed and shook his head, closing his window.

He walked over to the light switch and flipped the lights out, walking back to his bed and sitting down on it, watching the rainfall in the darkness of the room. He finally lit a candle after a while, watching the lightening as it streaked across the sky.

**_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_**

**_My heart only breaks when it's beating_**

**_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_**

**_So, I hold my breath – to forget_**

"I always watched the rain fall like this with Hiei…" he whispered to himself, closing his emerald eyes. He finally placed a hand over his heart and clenched the fabric of his shirt, taking in a couple of deep breathes, his heart feeling as though it was being torn from his body.

**_It only hurts when I breathe_**

**_Mmm, no, I've never looked back –_**

**_As a matter of fact_**

Kurama laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. He placed his head on a pillow and hugged a pillow close to his own chest and let a soft breath of air slip past his partly opened lips. '_I need to stop looking back…_' he told himself mentally.

**_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_**

**_My heart only breaks when it's beating_**

**_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_**

**_So, I hold my breath – to forget_**

He finally reopened his eyes, watching a flash if lightening as it streaked across the sky, lighting up the whole darkness that surrounded it for a brief moment because allowing everything to fall back to the mercy of the darkness.

**_Hurts when I'm breathing_**

**_Breaks when it's beating_**

**_Die when I'm dreaming_**

**_It only hurts when I breathe_**

"I can't…" he whispered to himself, closing his eyes as his grip around his pillow tightened. "I can't move forward, because I keep looking back… I can't get over what happened in the past so I can move forward.." he told himself softly. "I try, but it doesn't work.." he continued to whisper, standing up and walking over to the window, opening it up and watching the rain fall.

Hiei watched Kurama from a building across the street, crimson eyes never allowing the fox from his sight and then shook his head. "Move on Kurama, because we can't be together, it was already proven because we tried and it didn't work…" he spoke and then vanished into the night.


End file.
